


Bodies of Criminals

by Cafe_Cannibal, LadyRedCrest (your_icequeen)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Cannibal/pseuds/Cafe_Cannibal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_icequeen/pseuds/LadyRedCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is infiltrating the largest crime syndicate of New York, The Moriarty Family. Jim Moriarty works for his father running parts of the criminal empire in a city still under prohibition. As Sherlock tries to get to the top, he encounters Jim’s husband, John, who could be his link to taking down the criminal empire.</p><p>Tags will be added / updated as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock looked around. The building looked like any upscale home in the West Village, however he and anybody who was anybody knew differently. Irene’s was one of the worst kept secrets among the New York elite. No one dared shut down the upscale brothel because of the secrets The Women could and would spill if ever taken into custody. And if one really knew what to look for, they could find more than the company of men and women’s bodies being rented and bartered within these walls, though that wasn’t anywhere near public knowledge. 

The front door opened and if Sherlock was surprised that Mary, the boss’s private secretary, was ushering him and his companion inside rather than Irene’s he didn’t show it. He’d only met the woman one other time, but it was enough to know that she was more observant than the average person, even in this business. 

The Family Business, as they called it was run by James Moriarty Sr. He had his hand in many different legal and illegal pies. From prostitution and human trafficking, to drugs, protections, illegal weapons and the occasional assassination. The Moriarty family was at the top of their game and business was booming. 

Sherlock had worked his way up from the lowest rung. He had been proving his worth for the last two years. He started by moving drugs, then enforcement, and as of yesterday had helped Sebastian pull off yet another weapons deal. As his reward for a job well done, the older man was going to take him to meet The Boss. Well, Sebastian's boss, Jim Moriarty. 

James Jr was the only son of James Moriarty, though only his closest friends and inner circle called him Jim. To everyone else he was either Mr Moriarty or Boss. 

‘Tread carefully today, Tiger, he isn’t playing well with others,’ Mary said to the blond man he followed down the hall. Sebastian’s only response was a grunt as they reached the wooden doors of Irene’s office. What little sound of voices that carried through the door immediately stopped when it was opened. 

‘Sebastian,’ the man sneered, as he stood and leaned over the desk in obvious anger. ‘You’re late.’

‘Got held up leaving Mic’s. It seems he was pretty eager to chat with us.’ As he said it, he pulled out a couple of photos and tossed them on the desk, completely ignoring the hired muscle that stood near the window and sat on the couch to the right of the door.

The boss straightened, picking up the pictures. As he studied them, Sherlock was finally able to get a good look at the man across from him. Jim Moriarty was slightly smaller than both Sherlock and Sebastian but he had no problem filling the room with his presence. His dark brown hair looked black slicked back and as his eyes flicked up to look at the two newcomers, Sherlock saw an amused glint that disguised a compressed darkness hidden behind them. He looked as if he was smoothing his expensive tailored suit, though Sherlock braced himself for what he knew must be coming.

‘Are you sure?’ Jim hissed. 

‘Yes, Sir,’ Sebastian responded as he walked to look at a book on the shelf. It happened so fast that had Sherlock not been aware of Sebastian’s abilities, he would have barely noticed at all. The man on the sofa clutched at his throat and slumped forward coughing up blood, and spilling directly onto his lap and the rug.

Jim sighed loudly. ‘I hate when they bleed on the furniture. Sebby, get someone to clean that up. Also, get someone for security detail tonight, someone who isn’t an idiot.’

‘Sigerson here is available.’

‘Very well, he needs a better suit and meet me back here at 7 o’clock,’ he said over his shoulder as he buttoned his suit jacket and walked out. 

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in partway across town in a non-descript Manhattan office, the only sound is the ring of a phone.

‘Yes,’ the man demands more than asks.

It’s only one phrase spoken before the call is disconnected, ‘I’m in.’

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock had learned early on that Moriarty Senior had one prefered residence that he had built up and reinforced as a fortress. Jim, however, lived in the presidential suites of one of his many hotel properties. Though it was quite difficult to pin down which one he was using and when. Therefore, when they stepped out of the limo outside the upscale West 29th Street building he fastidiously took in as much information as possible on the short walk to the elevator.  
  
As soon as the doors slid closed Jim turned to him. ‘What did you say your name was again?’  
  
‘Sigerson Sir.’  
  
‘Well Siger, I have asked for someone not an idiot. Are you an idiot?’  
  
‘I could tell you “No Sir” but that would immediately negate the test of asking me in the first place.’  
  
‘Oh, you think you’re a clever one. Prove it.’  
  
Sherlock looked around the elevator and then openly surveyed his boss before he launched into his deductions.  
  
‘We are headed to your residence. Not your first or only house, but it is definitely your favorite, it’s the most protected. Three security guards outside, all armed, cameras throughout both the inside and outside of the building including the elevators. There is a second basement level, it could be additional parking garage or a service floor but there wasn’t any street access and like the top floor it appears to only accessible by key card from the elevator.’  
  
He took a breath and looked at his boss, who didn’t look upset by his speech, but only mildly impressed.  
  
‘Continue.’  
  
‘You don't like bringing people here, in fact, you hate trusting new people with this job. To someone on the outside looking in you appear calm and collected. However if they really looked, you’re on edge and trying to relax before we make it to the top. If the other guy hadn't been eliminated and Sebastian hadn’t vouched for me, I wouldn't be here. And if I fuck this up, I won't be here long. This is a personal assignment, probably bodyguard detail, though I am obviously missing some detail or you would put any hired hand with a gun here. So it has to be someone with more than experience or skill. You explicitly asked that I not be an idiot. So you need someone with intelligence, who will do more than the basic commands and when necessary adapt to different situations.’  
  
‘Very good Siggy, you’re not just a pretty face after all. But let's make this abundantly clear. What I’m about to show you will set you apart from the errand boy you’ve been up until this point. Don’t disappoint me.’  
  
Almost as if choreographed the doors opened onto the sitting room of a luxurious rooftop suite.

Jim immediately walked over to a decanter next to a couple of chairs. ‘Drink?’  
  
‘No Sir.’  
  
‘Have a drink,’ he responded pouring two anyway and passing one tumbler off to Sherlock. ‘Don’t get used to it though. I don’t want you drinking on the job, from this point on you have no vices.’ Jim sat, gestured to the chair across from him, and waited for Sherlock to sit.  
  
‘Because I’m clever too Sigerson, I can spot an addict a mile away, even a clean one. And there will be moments where this is the most exciting job you can have in my employ but most of the time you will be bored out of your skull. In those moments, I want you to remember this conversation. You will remember you report and belong to me from now on. One wrong move, one toe out of line, will result in your immediate disposal. I will destroy you and then erase your very existence. Understand?’  
  
Sherlock nodded once.  
  
‘Good now finish your drink. Enjoy the view.’ Jim waved his hand as if to encompass the rest of the apartment.  
  
And Sherlock noted to himself that had it been anyone else, they would have probably acknowledged that the view of the New York skyline via the floor to ceiling windows was indeed magnificent. However, his attention was on the wrap around pool that took up most of the balcony. Specifically the body that had just gracefully slid underwater at said window and was now inside with them.  
  
‘Johnny boy, come over here and meet our guest.’ Jim said when the lightly muscled young man had broke the surface and began to climb the stairs out of the water.  
  
Sherlock watched as the younger man emerged and immediately reached for a towel from the shower room off to the side. Johnny, as Jim had called him, couldn’t have been more than twenty years old. He pushed his hair back from his face. Hair that if made to guess, and he never guessed, Sherlock would have said was most likely blonde, though the water had made it look brown. And the light muscles that had drawn his attention before were obviously born from a regular workout routine to stay in shape, not to bulk him up.  
  
Johnny dried himself off and dropped the towel immediately to the floor, not bothering to even cover the deliciously tight red speedos he was wearing. Sherlock spotted a bold tattoo of a ‘W’ could be seen on his front right hip, before he sat on the arm of Jim’s chair, the older man’s arm coming up to curl around his midsection.  
  
‘John,’ the newcomer said with a glance in Sherlock’s direction.  
  
‘Pardon?’  
  
‘Well you will need to know my name if we are to be acquainted, don't you think?’  
  
Sherlock glanced at Moriarty to see if this was another test before responding, ‘I’m Sigerson. It is a pleasure to meet you, John.’  
  
‘Don't be dull. Jim, please tell me he isn't going to be dull,’ He said with disappointment as he wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck.  
  
Jim snorted, ‘Johnny, go freshen my drink.’  
  
With a dramatic sigh, John took the glass and walked over to the decanter. He had added a little sway of his hips as if he knew he was being watched by both men. Sherlock tried to focus on the decorative curly ‘M’ that was on his lower back, obviously a counterpoint to the plain almost bulky tattoo on the front, though the other man was quite distracting.  
  
‘Jim, did you kill the last one?’ He asked as he turned and leaned against the table with the fresh glass in hand.  
  
Jim looked at him with a mock hurt face. ‘Of course I didn’t! It was Sebby. He did it. And then the prick had the audacity to bleed on the furniture when he totally deserved it.’  
  
‘But he had just been properly trained,’ John pouted before taking a sip of the drink.  
  
‘You know how daddy doesn’t like for you to drink, Johnny.’ Jim said as he rose from the chair and walked over to retrieve the glass. He placed it down on the table and maneuvered the smaller man in front of him facing Sherlock. He embraced John from behind and continued, ‘And you know I’m sorry babe. But look! I've got you a new pet to play fetch with,’ he shot Sherlock a threatening glare. ‘He has promised not to be boring. Don’t beat him too hard, or do, I don’t care. Just remember how much I hate having to replace your toys,’ he said as he nibbled his way down John’s tan neck.  
  
John leaned back and with a sharp eye over to Sherlock, ‘Hmmm, he is a vast improvement in the looks department over Jefferson . . . Johnson, whatever his name was.’  
  
‘You know the rule Johnny. Just don't fuck him or I’ll have to neuter your new pet.’  
  
‘I’m surprised you haven't already.’  
  
Jim snickered before pulling away and slapping the other man on the ass. ‘Now go get dressed, we’re going out for a bit. I’ve got a meeting at the club and as a special treat, you’re coming along. We’ll bring the new pet, teach him to heal.’  
  
After John disappeared down the hall Jim turned back to Sherlock, all jovial pretense gone from his face. ‘Sigerson, know this, if anything happens to my husband, you are who I will come after first. Even before the people that hurt him. You are his shadow. His only companion when you’re working. If he leaves your sight, he better be with me or here. And if he is here, you check on him and know what he is doing at all times. When you aren’t on shift you better hope his other guards are just as diligent with his care. Do I make myself clear?’  
  
‘Crystal.’  
  
‘Good.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short explination: not dead.


	3. Chapter 3

The Club as Jim had called it was pretty busy for a Wednesday night. Sherlock would have been surprised by the lack of secrecy surrounding one of the few places in the city that openly served alcohol except that the first person he noticed at the bar ordering a drink was a city council member. Upon further inspection he took note of the upper tier of the police officials, council members, a couple of senators, and even a few members of the more hush-hush government departments standing around craps, poker, and roulette tables. The band on stage were playing a jazz number and an area had been cleared for dancing. 

With a tap on the ass, much like the one back at the hotel earlier, John was sent off to an private booth overlooking the club floor. Sherlock was quick to follow after a significant look from Moriarty.

‘Sit down Sigerson. I do hate to be lurked over.’ John said as a waitress with a deep cut top deposited a clear drink with a lime wedge in front of him. 

‘I thought Mr Moriarty didn’t appreciate you indulging’ he said as he slid into the other side of the booth. 

‘Not that it is any of your business, but this will be either lemonade or tonic water depending on his mood tonight. You’d think I'd be able to drink as much as I want, seeing as I’m meant to entertain degenerate idiots. But c’est la vie.’ He replied with a wave of his hand.

John sat watching the dancers for a while, silently holding court with the occasional nod or flirty wink to patrons that caught his eye. Sherlock was quickly taking in as much as he could with small glances. 

‘You don’t have to be as heavily on your guard here. No one gets in that hasn’t been pre-vetted… Don’t you ever talk?’ John mentioned finally breaking the silence between them.

‘When there is something to say.’ Sherlock replied, turning his gaze back to his table mate. ‘How old are you anyway?’

‘Don’t you know you never ask a woman her age Siggerson? But if you must know, twenty. Jim and I have been together for almost 4 years now. We were wed just after my sixteenth birthday.’

‘And judging by Mr Moriarty’s frown lines he must be almost thirty. Doesn’t that bother your family? Most parents wouldn’t approve of such an age gap.’

‘Are you fishing, my dear Sigerson?’ John asked with a twinkle in his eye, turning his body and full attention towards him.

‘No, of course not. I’m trying to keep an eye out for any potential issues I may encounter as your bodyguard.’

The air between them filled with the younger man’s laugher. ‘Oh darling, is that what you think you are? I mean, yeah, IF someone were to come after me, you'd be obliged to stop them or die trying but that isn’t what you really are doing here. Haven't you figured that out yet? You’re basically my babysitter. Jim's main concern about my welfare is more about what I’m likely to do if left to my own devices. Not someone else’s actions.’

John cut off as a well dressed gentleman with a handlebar moustache approached the table. Sherlock is immediately looked up, as no one else had dared to come within feet of the table other than the waitstaff. 

“Ah, the young Mr Moriarty, just as enchanting as ever. How delightful to see you this fine evening. I was hoping you would be here when I suggested to your husband we meet tonight. I still have not forgotten that you owe me a dance as a show of goodwill from the last time we saw each other.’

John’s voice was like silk when he answered, ‘Mr Magnessun, you know I will have to dance the first with my husband before taking anyone else’s hand. But might I suggest a few rounds of craps tonight. A little bird has implied the table might be hot.’’ 

‘I will have to see if my dear friend will release you for at least part of the evening. I have such lovely plans for you.’ With a suggestive look and a bow, he left the table and went back the way he came.

The young man’s previous demeanour returns, ‘Where were we… Oh, yes. And as for my family, who do you reckon married me off to the dear Moriarty’s. If anything I got lucky to get the son and not the father.’

‘The father?’

‘I didn’t stutter. He had his eye on me since I was 12. Always going on about what a good husband I would make someone someday. Luckily when I came of age to marry, his wife hadn't passed yet. So I went to Jim instead.’

Just as John was finishing the statement, the man in question walked up to the table and slammed his glass down. Sliding in next to John he grabbed him by the chin forcefully, pulling him to his eyelevel. ‘Johnny boy. Are you talking out of turn again?’ He said, a sliver of playfulness masking the edge of cruelty.

‘No Jim. I was just telling Sigerson how we met.’ John managed to get out at a whisper.

‘How romaaaanntic of you,’ Moriarty drawled out in a sing song voice. ‘Did you tell him about the first time I fucked you too, or were you just getting to know each other? Hmm? Johnny?’ Moriarty leaned closer, nearly biting John’s cheek with each word. ‘Maybe I need to reteach you the golden rules of conversation when we get home Johnny boy.’

Sherlock saw John shudder before taking the time to look around the room again. Even though he was told that his presence was more to keep John from being bored, Moriarty had told him to keep his husband safe and that is what he was going to do, whether he thought he needed it or not. Plus, he couldn’t appear to be interested in their conversation, he was playing an uninterested bodyguard, not a bleeding heart cop.

‘You’re going to have to dance with Charles tonight.” He said as he playfully smacked John’s cheek and made a gentle wave to a councilman’s wife across the room, “I have a deal that needs closing and you know how much pleasure he takes from your company. Distract him.’

‘And you know how much I despise that man, Jim. I told you I wasn’t going to have anything else to do with that snake.’

‘Oh, Johnny. You know you don't have any say in anything. You go where you are told and do what is expected of you.’ Jim turned to him with a dangerous look. ‘Don’t you dare tank this or there will be hell to pay.’

Sherlock looked around the room again, making eye contact with a woman who was engaged in conversation with Magnessun. He recognised her as Mycroft’s assistant. ‘This can’t be good.’ He thought to himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Moriarty. “Sigerson. Get lost for five minutes. I need to talk to Johnny here.’

Sherlock nodded and headed towards the toilet. When he saw that Anthea was still watching him out of the corner of her eye, he nodded to the hallway with the restrooms, knowing she would excuse herself and follow. He walked quickly, moving to a darkened corner near a servants entrance.

‘What is it?’ She asked when they were out of sight of the rest of the patrons of the club. 

‘What are you and Mahogany Row playing at?’ He whispered.

‘I could say we were keeping an eye on you but that would be lying. We’ve been looking into Charles Augustus Magnessun for a while now. We’ve just now found an opportunity to infiltrate his inner circle.’ 

‘Fine. Just make sure your friend doesn't give us both away. I've worked too hard to get here without it being blown by some random third party. Tell Mahogany to keep his big nose out of my operations.’ He said before walking around the corner and back towards the table, knowing if he was gone too long Moriarty would get suspicious.

As he pushed his way through the crowd he noticed that John is now dancing with Magnessun and they seemed to be talking. John laughed and smiled but Sherlock can tell it is strained. As he sat back down Moriarty starts talking, ‘Have you ever been in a relationship Sigerson?’ He was lounging back looking at the ceiling. 

‘Not really my area sir.’

‘Word of advice. Make them do what you say, especially when they don't want to. It keeps them in line and reminds them who's boss.’ He said as he gets up and heads towards John, interrupting their dance. Sherlock watched them dance for a couple songs before Moriarty lead John to the craps table where Magnessun was waiting for them. Sherlock moved near the end of the table and listened carefully.

‘Mr Moriarty, I see you've brought yourself a lucky charm to the table! How are any of us to win with such an enchantress around? He’ll bewitch the dice.’ Magnessun said with a wink towards John.

Moriarty pulled John to his side. “A successful player uses all his resources. You of all people should know that Charles. And as you have pointed out no one is immune to my Johnny,’ turning and kissing his neck gently, keeping his eyes on Charles.

Sherlock couldn't help but notice how prettily John tittered and blushed, winking at him over Jim’s shoulder. Sherlock had to reluctantly agree with Magnessun, John was alluring.

‘Johnny, blow on the dice and give daddy some luck.’ Jim said as he held the two red cubes before John’s mouth. 

John tilted his head down and puckered his soft pink lips to blow, looking up at Jim through his light blonde eyelashes. The man didn't even glance away as he tossed them to the other end of the table. 

‘Eight.’ The dealer called breaking the spell. 

‘Good boy.’ He said as he grabbed John’s ass and reached for the dice. 

After about half an hour, Jim followed Magnessun towards a door leading to a back room and John returned to Sherlock.

‘You’re taking me home.’ He said before he walking towards the exit.

They faced each other in the back of the town car. John was quietly looking out the window, his face highlighted by the flashes of passing street lamps. Sherlock used the silence to attempt to get a better understanding of John’s character.

‘Who was the woman?’ John asked out of nowhere without looking from the glass. 

‘Excuse me?’ Sherlock asked.

‘The woman that followed you to the gents. A lady friend? No- I find that hard to believe. You don’t have lady friends, do you Sigerson,’ he turned to look at him, the passing lights now shadowing his eyes making them look deep and nearly black. ‘I bet you've had a male friend once or twice though, haven't you?’ John ran his foot up the inside of Sherlock’s calve and then towards the inner thigh.

‘Don’t.’ Sherlock said as he grabbed John by the ankle, stopping his progress. 

‘What's wrong Sigerson? Am I not alluring enough for you?’ John leaned forward closing the distance between them. 

‘I believe you very well know your charms, the main one being your looks.’

‘So I do make those tight trousers tighter?’ He said as he ran his palms up Sherlock’s thighs. 

‘Obviously. However, I am not willing to put my life on the line for a pretty face,’ grabbing his wrists and pushing him back in his seat.

John sat back pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A friend should always underestimate your virtues and an enemy overestimate your faults."


End file.
